so many problems
by LilMizSalli
Summary: axel finds out the he loves seriex...but what will her parents say about it?PLEASE READ!


please read!!!

this was seriexs' first year in the organization...and she loved it she was the SECOND girl in there and everybody loved her but the one who loved her the most was axel.she didnt know this but the first time seriex walked in the door he loved her.but the only one who knew this was axel's best friend,roxas.

(flashback of the first day)  
"so,what do you think of seriex?"roxas asked.axel turned the Telivison off while roxas was just sitting there,waiting for an answer.

"uh...well"axel said.roxas knew what was about to come out.

"ok PLEASE dont tell her this!"axel said to roxas.

"tell her what?"roxas asked in curiosity.

"ok she's gonna hate me for this but...i think i love her"axel said.(and just to let you know axel is currently dating larxene)

"ok...but arent you goin' out with larexne?"roxas asked.

"yeah...so"axel was always used to that feeling so it wasnt odd for him to have that feeling.

"well if you dont love larxene then you shold break up with her"roxas said.

"alright...i will"axel said in a serious tone.

"but when im ready to tell seriex that i love her."axel said.

about a week later axel thought he was ready and he didnt care if larxene hated him forever.he just wanted seriex,that was all he needed.

"larxene,may i come in?"axel said.larxene turned off the T.V and sat up.  
"sure,axel what is it?"larxene asked.  
"umm...i need to say this now...and i mean it."axel said pausing.  
"i-i...i dont love you"axel said calmly.all larxene can do was look at him.  
"ok...do you think we can still be friends?"larxene asked.  
"no"axel said.  
"why?"larxene "because,youre gonna suck me in and i know that is your plan"axel said "wh-what are you talking about?"larxene asked that was her plan and he knew it because this happend millions of times.  
"im not stupid larxene!just cause im with you dosent mean i trust you!"axel yelled.  
"well you know what!that was my fucking plan!!"larxene yelled.  
"HA!i knew it!"axel said.  
"and you know what!?i dont ever want you to EVER,EVER see me again!and dont even TRY goin' to seriex and saying that i dont love her cause' i do!  
seriex was hearing in on the conversation with larxene and axel.as axel went out of larxene's room and slam the door as hard as he could,axel saw seriex.they just stared at eachother for a minute in shock.  
"alright please dont hate me for th-"axel couldnt finish his sentence.  
"shh..."seriex said to axel softly.then her head turn at a certain angle and her lips pressed angainst his.as she kissed him,his tounge started to slide into her mouth.axel didnt want it to stop,he felt a feeling that he never felt before.  
"i-i-i love you seriex!"axel said.  
"i love you too."seriex replied softly.she started to walk into axel's room and closed the door.axel pushed her softly onto axel's bed.and he started to kiss her again.all seriex could do was kiss him back.when he pulled back,she didnt want him to.  
"c'mon seriex you have to go to bed."axel said.since tommarow was monday,she had to go to bed at a certain time.  
"why?"seriex asked.  
"because its a school night."axel answered.  
"may i sleep with you tonight?you can wake me up tommarow." seriex said.axel thought.  
"well...sure and i might have to drive you to school tommarow"axel answerd.  
"yay!thanks axel!"seriex always thought it was fun to have sleepovers,especailly,if there were guys in it too.but.when she used to live with her dad and her stepmom,it was tourtre.  
"hey by the way,dont you see your dad every other weekend?"axel asked curiosly.  
"yeah.why do you ask?"seriex answered.  
"well...because im gonna miss you while youre there."axel said.  
"awwww.thats so sweet axel"seriex said while giving him a kiss.  
"well you better get to bed"axel said.  
"well...arent you sleeping with me?"seriex asked.  
"yeah."axel said.as axel and seriex were getting into bed.  
"well good night"seriex said.axel wraped his arms around her.  
"good night seriex."they started to close thier eyes and seriex wraped her arms around axel.  
"seriex...?"axel whispered.  
"yes"seriex answered whispering.  
"will you go out with me?"axel whispered again.  
"of course i will"seriex answered.  
"ok...i love you"axel whispered.  
"i love you too."seriex said.

(about a week later)  
it was seriexes' weekend to go to go to her dads house.and she wasnt that excited,because she didnt want them to know that axel and her were dating and they both hated axel she didnt know why but...they did.  
"hi dad."seriex said.  
"hi!"her dad said.her stepmom was being a bitch at the time and it was the end of the school year so she's usually was like that.  
"hey aimee."seriex said.aimee(her stepmom)didnt say anything back.  
"you know youre in big trouble"aimee said.  
"uh...why?"seriex asked.  
"because...you said a bad word"aimee said.  
"um...can i go to britneys house?"seriex asked.  
"yeah"her dad said.taylor was so pissed off she didnt even want to be there.  
"seriex!"britney(her friend)yelled.  
"why are you out when its so hot?"britney asked.  
"had to get out"seriex answered.  
"you need to talk to axel...dont you?"britney asked.  
"yes."seriex said as tears fell from her eyes.  
"ill cover you"britney said.britney and seriex went back into britneys house and went to talk to her mom.  
"hey..mom you know that axel guy right?"britney asked her mom.  
"yeah...what about it?"britneys mom asked.  
"well...seriex needs to talk to axel for a while and i was wondering...could you cover her while shes there"  
"yeah...i promise i wont tell her dad you know where he lives...right?britneys mom asked "i dont know but seriex knows"britney said.  
"alright"ill tell him that she went to the pool."britneys mom said.  
"alright...go seriex...go before your dad finds out!"britney said.seriex ran as fast as she could and untill she couldnt run anymore.the organization was right on the high way so,it was pretty long.  
when she saw the house she ran as fast as she could to it and rang the doorbell.and axel opend the door.seriex started to cry as she saw her lovers face.  
"baby...whats wrong?"axel said.  
"aimee said i was gonna be in big trouble because i said ONE bad word!!!"seriex said while tears ran down her face.  
"alright you can stay 'till you feel better."axel said.axel started to give her a hug and wraped his arms around her and seriex did the same.axel kissed her on the cheek and all seriex could do was blush.  
"you can come in if you want"axel said still having his arm around her.  
"whats wrong seriex?"demyx and roxas asked.  
"her stepmom was being a bitch to her again"axel said.  
"oh...is this new?"demyx asked.seriex nodded no as she kissed axel.  
"umm...are you two dating yet?"demyx and roxas asked again.  
"what does it look like?"axel said.  
"oh...is that yes?"demyx asked.  
"yeah."axel and seriex said.axel and seriex started to go upstairs as they were axel kissed her again as they started to walk into axel's room.  
"so...do you want to go back to your dads house tonight since aimee's bein' a bitch?"axel asked.  
"yeah cause i wanna say something to her"seriex said wiping her tears off of her face.  
"seriex baby...if youre goin' back there im goin with you"axel said.  
"but,they both hate you"seriex said she didnt want to see axel get hurt and she knew that he wouldnt refuse to go back with her.  
"i dont care if they hate me...all i need is your love"axel said putting his hand on her leg.  
"you dont care if i touch you that do you?"axel asked.  
"no not at all i kinda like it"seriex said.they kissed eachother again.seriex started to slide her tounge into his mouth and he did the same.  
"seriex i want to tell you how much i love you"axel said.  
"well i love you more than anything in the world!"seriex said.  
"well you know i would do anything for you...here take this"axel said.he gave her a ring seriex didnt care if it had diamonds in it or not.she never had someone love her that much.  
"axel...i dont know what to say!"seriex said in exciment.she kissed him again and slide her tougne into axel's mouth.axel did the same thing again.as they were they accidentally fell on the bed and axel started to lift seriexs' shirt up a little and seriex started to unzip axel's coat.  
"i-i love you axel!"seriex yelled with happiness.  
"i love you too"axel said.axel started to lift her shirt up more more untill it completly came off.seriex started to do the same thing with axel's black coat.  
"axel...its almost dark...do you want me to go home?"seriex asked.axel paused for a minute.  
"no of course not but i dont want you to get in trouble"axel said.axel and her started to put thier clothes back on and went downstairs and went out the door.  
"are you feeling any better?"axel asked.  
"yeah"seriex said nervously.axel stoped for a second and dove in for another kiss again.he just loved the feeling that he had.

about a few minutes later...they were at her dads house.seriex and axel opened the door and saw her parents sitting there.  
"and where have you been young lady?"aimee asked.  
"i-i went to axel's house"seriex said.  
"were you allowed to?"her dad asked.  
"well no but-"seriex couldnt finish her sentence.  
"no buts young lady!we dont want you around that freak!"aimee and her dad said at the same time.  
"first of all!hes not a freak!and second of all!...im in love with him...and i didnt do that to piss you guys off!"seriex said.  
"we just want whats best for you."they both said.  
"NO YOU DONT!IF YOU DID THEN WHY DO YOU THINK THAT EVERYTHINGS MY FUCKIN FAULT!!!???"seriex yelled.then she ran out the front door and went to axel.he wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head while he could hear her cry.  
"do you wanna stay here tonight and never go there again?"axel asked.and she knew that axel wanted the best for her.her parents wouldnt even care if she got lost.  
"yes.can i stay with you tonight?"seriex asked.  
"yes you can."axel said softly.they started to walk back.as they got back to the house everyone wanted to know what happend.  
"seriex!are you ok?"zexion,demyx,roxas,and xemnas asked.the organization was like her family to seriex.and they were the only people that she had to talk to.  
"im gonna go take her upstairs now"axel said.seriex started to put her pajamas on,axel did also.and they started to get in axel's bed,they kissed eacother.  
"seriex?"axel whispered in seriexs' ear.  
"yeah"seriex whispered back.  
"will you stay with me forever?"axel asked.  
"of course axel"serix said.they kissed eachother again and fell to sleep.

thats it!!tell me what you guys think of it!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
